<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue by Blackstarsabove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795185">Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove'>Blackstarsabove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frayed Threads [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, The Ragnarsson Brothers actually being brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eivor decides to stay with the Ragnarssons in Repton, Ivarr is keeping a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless, Ivarr Ragnarsson&amp;Ubba Ragnarsson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frayed Threads [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never know how to summarize. This is pretty much a re-adaption of Of Shields and Bones but it's longer and just generally different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside a storm raged, heavy rain hitting the outside of the tent like axe blows on shields.</p><p>"You have to tell him, Ivarr", Ubba insisted one more time, rubbing his eyes tiredly. This discussion had already been going on for far too long and his younger brother still refused to see reason. He had always been stubborn.<br/>
"I have it under control!" Ivarr insisted, slamming his hand down on the table just as the thunder rumbled outside. Ubba wondered briefly who it was that Thor was displeased with.<br/>
"You can not fight tomorrow. I won't allow it", the older Ragnarsson decided though there was hardly any authority left in his voice. It was late and he could think of a million places and situations he would rather be in this very moment.<br/>
"I'm not a child anymore!", Ivarr growled, pulling himself up onto his feet. He seemed a little unsteady but still came to stand in front of Ubba, making himself as tall as possible as he pointed an acussing finger at his brother's chest.<br/>
"Don't you dare tell him or I will kill you myself."<br/>
Somehow he did not doubt that. </p><p>Ubba sighed deeply as he watched Ivarr limp out of the tent and into the rain.<br/>
He reached for his cup of ale, downing it in one go.<br/>
Eivor would return from Oxenefordshire tomorrow to assist them against a small group of Burgred's remaining supporters that were causing some trouble near Ledecester.<br/>
He knew that his little brother had taken a liking to the Norse and would do anything to impress him but at what cost?</p><p>Ivarr wasn't like other men in more ways than one.<br/>
He could seem cruel and merciless, angry and impulsive but Ubba, who knew his brother better than anyone else, had never been surprised by that.</p><p>He remembered that day in spring. They had been young then, Ubba 13 winters and Ivarr 7.<br/>
He remembered the blue of his brother's eyes but he hadn't known what it meant then. Not even when he had carried his brother home that evening, both legs twisted painfully. They had all thought it had merely been an accident.<br/>
But then there was another one and another one and after countless broken bones they all had to acknowledge that something wasn't right.</p><p>One night, as little Ivarr's screams echoed through the longhouse, their oldest brother, Halfdan took them all aside.<br/>
"Our brother Ivarr", he had said, "he might not live long. He will never be a drengr. "<br/>
Halfdan had meant well, Ubba knew that now, but the words had made him angry even then. He remembered wondering how he could say that about their baby brother.<br/>
But the world was harsh. Halfdan had merely wanted to spare his brothers some pain should they have to bury Ivarr after all.</p><p>Ubba had not given up on Ivarr. When Bjorn and Halfdan went away he would often obt to stay with Ivarr, helping him train. Soon enough Ivarr was as strong as the rest of them, maybe even stronger in his own way.<br/>
He had always been eager to learn, eager to prove himself to everyone who had doubted him.<br/>
Halfdan and their mother refused at first but Ubba convinced them to let Ivarr come along on his first raid.<br/>
He would never forget the pure excitement shining in Ivarr's eyes that day.</p><p>But the hardest part had been yet to come.</p><p>For a long time everything had been fine but then Ivarr's eyes had turned blue again and Ubba hadn't realized.<br/>
He almost lost his brother on that battlefield. In a way he had because that Ivarr that had survived wasn't the same anymore.<br/>
The healers had told them that Ivarr would never walk again, that he would forever be in pain.<br/>
He had walked again but he had been a man, changed by pain and infected with doubt. Ubba had watched a darkness grow inside him ever since then, one that hadn't left to this day. </p><p>The first raindrops were starting to drip through the roof of the tent, bringing Ubba back into the present.<br/>
With another deep sigh he rose from his chair, making his way to the house he had claimed as his own here in Repton.</p><p>Ivarr watched his brother from his seat by the window, toying with his necklace idly.<br/>
He knew that Ubba meant well, he had always been the kindest of all of them, but sometimes it felt as though Ubba's was trying to smother him.<br/>
He would have to live with his illness for the rest of his life and he was tired of holding back because of it.<br/>
If he were to die tomorrow at least it would be an honorable death and ultimately it would be an end to his pain.</p><p>Briefly he found himself wondering if Eivor would care.<br/>
He couldn't deny that the Norse fascinated him.<br/>
He didn't fear Ivarr, not like everyone else, that alone was intriguing but there was something else there, a familiarity that always seemed to guide his thoughts back to the drengr.</p><p>The few kisses shared in drunken haze, if they had been anything more than a product of Ivarr's imagination, gave Ivarr more hope than he was ready to admit<br/>
But he had never been good with matters of the heart and so he had not said a word when Eivor had left Repton to join his own brother in Oxenefordshire a few moons ago.</p><p>Ivarr sighed deeply, ignoring the strain that put on his ribs. Sometimes he feared that in the end he would not die in battle but rather fall victim to this disease. Maybe it would not only steal his life but his death as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon stood high in the dark night sky as Eivor's horse galloped along the empty dirt roads. The air was still heavy with the smell of rain and occasionally he could hear distant thunder mingling with the sound of hooves but the storm itself had long since passed.<br/>Though it seemed as though another was on his way. Thor seemed upset that night. </p><p>It felt as though the first storm had merely moved into his head and was raging on in there.<br/>What had happened in Oxenefordshire, it had shocked him to the core. He and Sigurd had always been so close, sharing every secret and every plan. Not even his brother's long voyage had managed to drive them apart. But now it seemed as though the lies and promises of greatness that that snake Basim whispered into his ear had corrupted him to a point where not even Eivor could recognize him anymore. <br/>He would always love his brother, he had no doubt about that. <br/>But when he had left Sigurd instead of following that madwoman Fulke with him, he knew that the threads of their fate were no longer intertwined as they had once been.</p><p>Now it seemed as though the wind was calling him elsewhere, back to Repton, back to Ivarr. Or maybe it was the thread of fate once more that was pulling him back. <br/>Deep inside he had already known that he would return when he had first left Repton. The difference was that now he was finally willing to admit that. His duty was to himself first. Not Sigurd, not the Raven Clan. </p><p>He had gifted his heart to the Dane when they had shared that drink, when Ivarr's sharp features had been illuminated by the flickering flame of a candle and his blue eyes had glimmered even brighter as he spoke of Valhalla.<br/>Eivor wasn't sure if Ivarr shared his feelings but being by his side, even just as a friend, was what his heart desired and who was he to deny it that after he had already denied it so much?</p><p>The wind whipped against his face as he urged his horse to run faster, the leaves made silver by the moonlight blurring together around him. Maybe if he was fast enough he would not regret leaving behind his family, his clan.</p><p>But no, he could not outrun the guilt of leaving them behind, leaving them to deal with Sigurd's growing madness on their own. And still he did it. </p><p>He longed for a different life and now that he was able to accept that he felt free. He could still find his glory with the Ragnarssons but he would not have to work and sacrifice just to fight with his brother about who deserved to reap the rewards. <br/>With the Ragnarssons he had found a home in such a short time that he had not had with Sigurd since they had come to England. </p><p>Eivor breathed in the fresh air, allowing himself to let go of his anger and all his burdens when he breathed out. There was no use in holding on to it now. In the end whatever happened was fated already. </p><p>Ivarr was woken from his slumber when thunder crashed once more, a sharp pain shooting through his ribs when he sat up too quickly. <br/>The Dane cursed, glancing over at the window as lightning flashed. He could hear voices outside but he was too tired to investigate at first. </p><p>The next time he opened his eyes, he could hear birds singing outside. <br/>The Dane groaned, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight with one hand. His body felt sore already with a faint ache that had settled deep into his bones. <br/>On mornings like these he considered his older brother's words and usually opted to stay in bed but he had already decided that he would fight today. </p><p>And so he found himself out in the busy marketplace of Repton some time later, looking around for his older brother. <br/>Strangely enough the heat seemed to have persisted despite the storms and he could already feel sweat starting to build up on his forehead. <br/>Just another of the many things that added to his misery.</p><p>Ubba spotted him first, making his way over to him. Ivarr could already see the look of concern on his face. <br/>"Good morning to you too", the younger grumbled, taking an apple from the stand he was leaning against to conceal how much he actually needed the support. <br/>"Ivarr, brother, please. There will be other battles to fight soon enough."</p><p>Just as Ivarr wanted to reply, Eivor joined yawning. <br/>"Ah Wolf-Kissed! I was wondering when you'd show up."</p><p>Eivor couldn't help a small smile upon seeing Ivarr again, unable to deny that he had missed personified chaos.<br/>"Good to see you too, Ivarr", he replied, snatching the apple from his hands. <br/>Had his eyes always been this blue? Eivor found himself staring for a while, only snapping out of his trance like state when Ubba cleared his throat. </p><p>"Come, Eivor. We have much to discuss." </p><p>The strategy was decided on quickly, according to Ubba, Ivarr had come up with it a few days ago when the problem had first shown itself to be important enough for the Ragnarssons to interfere. <br/>The strategy itself was simple enough and yet unpredictable in an astonishing way, using the land against their enemies. <br/>However Eivor still found that he could hardly focus on the map and Ubba's words with his thoughts drifting back to Ivarr, who had not joined them. That alone was enough to give him pause. Ivarr was a proud man, not really one that would pass up the opportunity to boost with a plan this well thought through. <br/>Then again... Did he really know him well enough to say something like that? </p><p>"Will Ivarr not be coming with us?", Eivor asked as they mounted their horses near midday. <br/>He had tried finding the Ragnarsson after everything had been explained but it was as though he had disappeared from the face of earth. <br/>"Who am I to know what my brother is up to", Ubba gave him a shrug though the uneasy look on his face was hard to miss. <br/>Eivor wondered about it but opted against saying anything when he spotted Ivarr making his way over to them. </p><p>He watched as Ubba gave him something of a warning look that Ivarr apparently ignored as he mounted his own horse. <br/>"Let's go then. It's not like we're getting any younger waiting around here."</p><p>Eivor hummed in agreement urging his horse to start walking. </p><p>Ubba did the same but not before throwing a concerned gaze to his younger brother, who seemed to have struggled with something as simple as getting on his horse already. <br/>He was no seer but he didn't have to be to know that something would go wrong today. <br/>He wanted to tell himself that he didn't care, that Ivarr was more than old enough to make his own decisions and at the same time all he could see when he looked at him was young Ivarr and his blue, blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm doing my best with trying different POV as you might have noticed. I hope it's not too confusing 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to Ledecester had never seemed longer to Ivarr, who winced at every step his horse took. His body felt like a bowstring, strung so tight that any more force might just break him. His trusted mare seemed to sense his discomfort, her gait appearing gentler and Ivarr was thankful but still every step sent a searing pain through his spine. <br/>He bit his lip, focusing on his breathing instead. <br/>This curse had haunted him all his life, it had taught him to hate those around him that would never know this kind of pain. It had made him an outcast, a liability but no more. <br/>He would not let it affect him any longer. </p><p>Ubba, observant as ever, did not miss his little brother's poor state. He knew him long enough to understand even the subtle signs and not even those were looking good. <br/>There were times when Ivarr's eyes turned blue one day and then it was over the next, sometimes they were blue for a week and still his brother got away without an incident and then there were times like these when Ubba feared that a gust of wind could snap his brothers bones. <br/>And still he insisted on fighting today, for what? Ivarr already had his glory. There was no man in this land that had not heard of Ivarr the Boneless. <br/>No, he did not fight for glory. <br/>Ubba glanced at Eivor who rode up ahead, oblivious to what was going on. <br/>Was this really about the Norse or was it just another stubborn attempt to prove himself to them? <br/>Ubba sighed, the reason would hardly matter if he had to bury his brother tomorrow. <br/>Eivor might've been able to talk some sense into him. Surprisingly enough Ivarr actually seemed to listen to him to an extent but Ubba had sworn an Oath to keep his illness a secret so really there was nothing he could do. <br/>And before he had more time to consider his options, they reached the battlefield. </p><p>Ivarr had chosen the place as it fit their fighting style. Their army was small as it was only meant to settle a small dispute and the Mercian soldiers were otherwise occupied, securing the borders. But the Ragnarssons had enough experience to not underestimate their enemies. Rumor had it that King Alfred supported the rebels and so his brother, ever the strategist, had come up with a plan that could balance out any disadvantages should they be outnumbered. </p><p>"Ivarr, take half the men and go into position" <br/>His younger brother nodded, dismounting carefully. He looked less sure about his idea to fight now but they both knew that backing out now would raise suspicions. <br/>"Eivor, I want you with him." </p><p>Ubba's fighting style was not suited for limited spaces such as forests while Eivor was smaller and agile. It sounded like a strategically beneficial strategy when really it was just Ubba's attempt to ensure Ivarr's safety. <br/>He had seen Eivor fight and he was by far one of the best fighters in their army. If he trusted anyone with his brother's safety it was him.</p><p>Eivor nodded, looking over at Ivarr, who gave a nod as well. <br/>"You heard him, let's move", Ivarr called, using his axe to signal the men. <br/>Eivor watched as Ubba stopped him, placing their foreheads together in a brotherly gesture, before patting him on the shoulder. <br/>Eivor was still convinced there was something more going on, making a mental note to ask Ubba about it later.</p><p>The forest was peaceful, the roof of leaves offering some welcome shelter from the heat as Eivor followed Ivarr deeper into the understory. Above Eivor could hear birds- the fighting hadn't begun yet it seemed. <br/>They moved quickly and silently, getting ready to out flank their enemy from behind. <br/>Ivarr seemed more tense than usual, further adding to the strange feeling in Eivor's gut. <br/>The Dane had never shied away from battle but rather he had always seemed to chase it. <br/>"We wait here for Ubba's sign", Ivarr instructed, the men going into hiding in case their enemy would have the same idea and try to use the forest to their advantage. </p><p>Rain had started falling by the time the sounds of battle started to reach them. Eivor glanced over at Ivarr, who was leaning against a tree further away, a somewhat pained expression on his face. <br/>Then the horn sounded and there was no time to ask questions as Ivarr led them through the forest and behind the enemy line. </p><p>The fight itself was easy, their enemies never seeing them coming, but Eivor's focus was on Ivarr. He had seen the Dane fight often. He had seen him fighting when they had taken Tamworth,  when they had defended Repton, when he had trained. Eivor could never forget his unique fighting style, the kind of which he had never seen anywhere else. <br/>But what he was witnessing now, the way he moved slowly and uncoordinatedly, barely dodging his enemies' attacks, it was unlike Ivarr and it was dangerous. <br/>Eivor cut through his enemies, moving closer to Ivarr, who was now struggling against two opponents. </p><p>Just as he was close enough, the Dane stepped back, losing his footing. Eivor moved in front of him, barely blocking the axe's swing that would have ended the Dane's life. <br/>Over the sounds of blades against shield sounding around them, Eivor had not heard the cracking of bone but he didn't need a healer to tell that Ivarr's leg was broken. <br/>The Norse cursed when he saw the way the bone was bent in an unnatural angle but Ivarr seemed strangely calm about it if a little frustrated. <br/>But Eivor had no time to think about it, the battle still raging around them. He had to get Ivarr out of there and quickly so he did. <br/>He kept his shield in one hand, throwing the Dane over his shoulder before he retreated back to the forest. </p><p>Ubba looked around the battlefield, where some of his men were gathering anything useful they could find. They had won with only a few losses but he could not find his brother anywhere. <br/>Just as he had dispatched two of his most trusted men to find his brother, he spotted Eivor across the battlefield. The Norse was coming from the forest and as he got closer, Ubba realized that he was carrying somebody. <br/>Ivarr. <br/>He walked quickly to meet them, taking in his younger brother's limp body. His right leg was twisted in a strange way but he was breathing. Ubba sighed with relief, feeling the constricting feeling in his throat easing a little. <br/>"He broke his leg, maybe a rib... I'm not sure", Eivor offered, clearly shaken, "passed out from the pain I think. " <br/>Ubba nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. <br/>"We need to get him back to Repton but I still have business to settle here. I know it's a lot to ask but will you go with him? He trusts you." <br/>Eivor just nodded, glancing down at the unconscious Ragnarsson in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor sighed deeply, running a hand over his braided hair as his eyes rested on Ivarr. The Dane was asleep now, his skin cleaned of the dirt and blood coating it. He looked peaceful now but his screams still echoed in Eivor's head.<br/>His bone had had to be reset, a gruesome process, but what had really stayed burnt into Eivor's mind was the sight of the Ragnarsson's legs.<br/>They were unlike anything he had ever seen, deformed by bumps and dark bruises. But as soon as she had noticed him looking, the healer, a friendly old woman with greying hair and a gentle smile, that had apparently already served Ivar's father Ragnar, she had covered them again. </p><p>The Norse sighed again, rubbing his eyes before accepting the cup of ale one of the other healers was holding out to him. He was tired and his mind was still racing from the battle but he doubted that the cup would help that. <br/>He stopped the woman with a hand on her arm. <br/>"Have someone fetch me when he wakes", he instructed once he was sure she was listening, "I'll be at the ale house." <br/>She nodded then scurried off to tend to the other wounded in her care. <br/>Eivor looked back at Ivarr one more time then left. </p><p>No one had come to fetch him when Ivarr's blue, blue eyes opened once more and when he had returned the next day he had been gone. </p><p>Ivarr watched the brook flow past him, gliding over the smooth, moss-covered stones. The green around him swayed in the wind, brushing against the exposed skin of his arm gently. He sighed deeply, breathing in the sweet summer air. <br/>He enjoyed the loneliness and this peaceful state but in his bones he could feel a hunger for blood, growing by the day. <br/>His leg would soon be healed after one moon of torturous bedrest, ordered and supervised by his brother Ubba after he had refused to see Eivor again. <br/>Ivarr hardly remembered what had happened on the battlefield that day. The pain had made his memory hazy. He often wondered if Eivor knew about his curse, if he would look at him differently now that he had seen his weakness and so, with the opportunity to run from his problems taken from him, he had opted to hide until he felt strong enough to face his fears. <br/>Ubba had protested but he knew better than to argue with his little brother at this point. </p><p>This was the first time he had left his hiding spot to feel the sunlight on his skin. Ubba and Eivor were away somewhere, leaving Ivarr to take his crutch and limp wherever it was that he would end up. </p><p>Fate really worked in strange ways, Ivarr found as he heard twigs snap behind him. Somehow, deep inside his heart he felt who it was without turning around. </p><p>"Wolf-Kissed! I thought you and Ubba would be busy talking at least until tonight", Ivarr greeted, making sure to uphold his facade seeing as he still couldn't walk away from this quickly enough. <br/>"And I thought you would be spending your days in bed until your leg was healed", Eivor retorted, taking a seat in the grass next to Ivarr, "does your brother know you're here?" <br/>"What do you think?", Ivarr asked, glancing over at him. <br/>"Knowing you I suppose not." <br/>"You're more intelligent than I give you credit for, huh?" <br/>"I'm intelligent enough to notice that there is something more going on here. Something you aren't telling me. The day I brought you back you just vanished, refusing to see me. Is it something that I did?" <br/>Ivarr chuckled, shaking his head. <br/>"Don't think of yourself as that important. I just didn't need you, or anyone for that matter, to see me like that" <br/>"You say that as if I have never been injured." <br/>Ivarr rolled his eyes. Eivor was missing the point but it seemed as though he knew nothing of the curse. <br/>"I broke a few ribs once", Eivor started again, "fell from a tree when I was young. I broke my arm during a raid when I was pushed off a wall. We are not unbreakable, Ivarr. None of us is." </p><p>And oh how Ivarr wished to scream at him. He wanted to tell him that, yes, he was breakable, fragile even, that he was nothing like the others, that he was cursed, that he was sick, that he was scared. <br/>But not a single word left his lips in the end. </p><p>"You never have to hide from me. I respect you no matter what", Eivor added when the silence grew uncomfortable. <br/>He had come to this place to find some momentary peace away from the rest of the world but now it seemed as though a weight had been lifted off Eivor's chest. Because Ivarr really was fine but at the same time he felt an even heavier weight than before on his heart. </p><p>He had considered himself Ivarr's friend and somehow the fact that the Dane would go to such lengths just to avoid him really stung. <br/>Perhaps his feelings about Ivarr had made him see things that weren't really there, maybe he was blinded by the useless hope that maybe, someday Ivarr would return his feelings, would notice the admiration he had for him. </p><p>Ivarr nodded. </p><p>Above them rays of light broke through the leaves, reflecting off the water's surface. Eivor watched as it flowed over the stones, it's soft babbling and the singing of the birds the only thing that broke through the silence. </p><p>"You gave me quite a scare back there", Eivor mumbled, gently picking a nearby flower only to let the stream take it. <br/>Ivarr watched, rolling his eyes at the statement. <br/>"It might come as a surprise for you, wolf-kissed, but I did not intend to break my bones", the Dane snarled, making to get up but Eivor stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.<br/>"I meant to say that I worried about you." <br/>Ivarr stopped, just looking at him. <br/>"You don't have to." <br/>"But I still do." </p><p>"And I wish I didn't", Eivor added when Ivarr had already left, placing another flower on the water and watching it drift away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote most of this about a week ago but schoolwork has been killing me so it took an eternity. Please bare with me if I missed any typos/some sentences sound a lil strange.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivarr's bones meded in time but he still avoided Eivor, maybe even more so than before.<br/>Sometimes they'd sit across from each other by the fire or Eivor would see him pass by in the street but they never exchanged a word.</p><p>Slowly summer was coming to an end and Eivor heard talk of returning to Denmark for the winter.<br/>Nowadays he often found himself doubting his decision to stay with the Ragnarssons. He had found many friends among the warriors here and each of them he'd trust with his life but the distance between him and Ivarr was a lot to take.</p><p>This morning especially he found himself missing home even if at this point he couldn't even tell where home was.<br/>Was it the tall snowy mountains of Norway where light danced among the stars and memories of his childhood followed him everywhere or was it Ravensthorpe, his chosen home, where his clan resided, surrounded by beautiful meadows.</p><p>He heard footsteps next to him, looking up to see Thorvi approaching him. She was one of the Ragnarssons' most trusted and an excellent shield maiden. <br/>They had met shortly after Eivor joining the Ragnarssons and had become fast friends. Now she was one of the only people Eivor trusted to keep his secrets.<br/>She offered him a small smile as she handed him a cup of ale then sat down next to him, looking out at the mist covered fields.<br/>"If we go back to Denmark, will you come?", Thorvi asked, taking a swing of her drink.<br/>Eivor hummed, drinking as well before he answered. <br/>"You are my clan now. No matter how I feel about it at the moment." <br/>She nodded thoughtfully. <br/>"It's Ivarr, isn't it?" </p><p>Eivor didn't need to respond. Despite only knowing each other for a relatively short while, Thorvi knew how to read him. <br/>"Is he still with that..."<br/>"Skade", Thorvi finished for him, "He is. Though I doubt he knows what he's doing." <br/>Eivor hummed. <br/>"She's a good woman", Thorvi added, glancing at him, "she doesn't know what he means to you." <br/>"And she shouldn't. If they are happy together...may the gods gift them many children." <br/>Eivor downed his cup, setting it down on the ground before he left. </p><p>"What in Odin's name were you thinking, Ivarr?" <br/>Ubba ran a hand across his face, trying hard to reign in his anger before he did something he would end up regretting. <br/>"I thought you wanted me to find a wife", Ivarr replied carelessly, taking a swing from his cup. <br/>"Yes but this... You can't just marry her to hide from Eivor." <br/>"Why would I hide from the poet"? ", his younger brother asked, crossing his arms. <br/>" I heard you talk about him, little brother. I know how you feel about him."<br/>The younger Ragnarsson rolled his eyes. <br/>" I wasn't asking for permission, brother. I will marry Skade. "<br/>Ubba sighed deeply, gesturing helplessly. There was little he could do to stop his stubborn brother other than hope that he'd realize his mistake himself. <br/>Ubba often found himself wondering what had happened that one evening that his brother had come limping back from the forest with Eivor following about an hour later. Whatever it was, it had changed the way Ivarr thought about Eivor somehow or at least it had impacted their relationship greatly. <br/>"We sail for Denmark in two moon's time. I hope you will have regained your senses by then", Ubba mumbled, walking past him and out of the tent. </p><p>Ivarr looked after him with a frown on his face. <br/>Sometimes he wondered why he was doing all this. What was he trying to prove? Did it even matter anymore? <br/>And it was strange because he had a good life. Skade was a good woman. She was strong, beautiful and she loved him, admired him whereas Eivor always seemed to question him and his methods to an extent. <br/>He might not always say it out loud but Ivarr could read it in his face and now that he had shown weakness he just couldn't allow Eivor any closer. <br/>If the Norse found out about his condition... <br/>Ivarr shook his head, slamming his cup down on the table before he left the tent. </p><p>As soon as he stepped out into the fresh evening air he spotted Eivor sitting at a table across from him, joking with two shield maidens. He recognized one of them as Thorvi and now that he thought about it they did spend an awful lot of time together. Who was he kidding? He had noticed long before. </p><p>He had no chance to follow that train of thought when he heard Skade calling his name. She was sitting by the fire that had just been lit, offering him one of her radiant smiles. <br/>Really, she was everything he wasn't but it didn't matter and when he felt Eivor's eyes on him he walked over, pulling her into a kiss. </p><p>Thorvi patted Eivor on the shoulder, offering him another cup of ale. <br/>He sighed, downing it in one go before trying to focus back on the story that Thorvi's friend was telling. She was older than them and had been with the Ragnarssons since she was young, which left her with some interesting tales to share. He had heard many about all the Ragnarssons but those about Ivarr he treasured the most. <br/>Even though it was hard to ignore Ivarr sitting not far away with Skade basically on his lap, his grim mood was just starting to brighten a little when Ubba joined them. <br/>The elder Ragnarsson looked worried and when Thorvi stood up to offer him her seat, he signaled her to stay seated  with a simple gesture of his hand. <br/>"Eivor, can I speak to you for a moment?" <br/>The Norse nodded, throwing one last glance at his friends before following Ubba. As soon as they were out of earshot the taller man started. <br/>"Listen, I don't know what happened between you two but you better figure it out." <br/>Eivor looked at him with a questioning look on his face. <br/>"He intends to marry her." <br/>Eivor's face dropped but he regained his composure. <br/>"Ivarr? I don't know how that is any of my business." <br/>Ubba crossed his arms. <br/>"I know my little brother and I am not blind. I see the glances you throw him. It is not my place to tell you but I worry that he is about to make a mistake he will regret." <br/>Eivor took a moment to comprehend the words but before he had been able to come up with an answer, Ubba had already left him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is probably full of continuity errors at this point oop. That's what you get when you take 12 hour breaks in between writing sentences🙂</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am aware that this illness is a little different. It isbt just there some days and then gone other days but I decided to go with this Vikings inspired version for narrative reasons</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>